


Manufactured Triumph

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver





	Manufactured Triumph

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142145140@N08/30575326138/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
